Edward's dare
by Xenogurl101
Summary: The engines play a innocent game of dares. When it's Edward's turn to choose a dare, Duck and Diesel are very anxious about the next day. Could be considered slash, but I like to think of it as funny.


The Dare

-

AN:-

It's three thirty. And I thought this was awesome. :3 Pictures from scanner tomorrow! This is entirely based on a Scrubs episode that made me laugh like a man. This is only a little bit of fun, don't take it seriously! x3 But, if you'd like to think of it as slash, you're welcome too. (I put some Duck/Emily goodness in to purify the fiction.)

AN end:-

-

The little steam engines were giggling to themselves in the sheds. Their drivers would grab a random piece of coal from the engines, and who ever had the smallest lump had to do the dare. The rules were simple. Do the dare, or call Sir Topham Hatt a 'large, round, circle of dismay.'

None of the engines wanted to call the Fat Controller that, so they did the dare, no matter how ridiculous or dangerous it was.

Diesel happened to purr by, when he heard this game. The Steam engines looked over. The larger engines, such as Henry, Gordon and James looked at him with discontent and distrust, as did Duck.

It was Emily who invited him to join, to everyone's surprise.

The BR class huffed, saying games were for children, but he joined in anyway. Diesel's operator had to share coal from Emily, since Diesel was diesel powered.

It was Edward's turn to pick a dare.

Edward flushed slightly. "Well, I do have an idea, but I doubt anyone would do it." The engines were excited and pestered him about it, claiming any of them could do it. Even Diesel joined it.

The large blue engine smirked slightly, it was a playful smirk. "Ah... very well. The two has the smallest coal... have to kiss one another. Or at least, lean in until the other can#t take anymore."

The Engines were silent. Percy swallowed. "W-what if one of us gets another... boy?" He asked, quivering.

Edward grinned. "Does it matter? We're all engines after all."

The steam engines tooted in defeat, and their drivers fetched the coal. The drivers let out a gasp. Two swallowed, but the engines couldn't see who. Finally, they broke up, clearing their throats.

"A-alright," stammered Duck's driver. "Duck, we're number one." Duck visibly paled and shrunk into his wheels. The other engines made a toot of relief, but made a sad toot for Duck.

James' driver stepped up, making the red engine flush. "It's not you James." He said, coughing. "It's... Ah... well... it's Diesel."

Diesel's eyes widened, as did Duck's and everyone else's. Diesel swallowed hard. "I won't do it! I'd never kiss a steamie!" He spluttered.

"Then you have to tell Sir Topham Hatt that he is a 'large, round, circle of dismay.'" Said Edward cheerfully.

Duck and Diesel swallowed their pride, looking at one another. "C-can we do it tomorrow? I want one more night of good rest." Muttered Duck, slipping into his shed, embarrassed. The Diesel nodded in haste

Edward nodded.

"Alright gents. We'll see you tomorrow, first engine break."

And the engines steamed away, as Diesel purred back to his shed, looking miserable.

-

Duck and Diesel past each other the next morning. Both immediately glanced away in disgust and shame. They couldn't believe that they were going to do this. Word had got around about the dare, and noticeably engines were talking to one another quietly as Duck or Diesel would pass. This would upset or create a tense atmosphere for the steam engine and Diesel, and so they'd pick up their trucks and drive straight past.

The Great Western engine had a very exhausting morning, and the Trucks weren't being helpful to him or his mood. Somehow they had learnt of the dare, and were teasing him, saying that he would enjoy it, and that Diesel always really liked him. Duck would just growl and give the trucks a nasty bump.

It was first break, or noon, and the engines rolled into the Tidmouth sheds, and Duck was there, and he was quivering. Emily comforted him.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad." She said smoothly, smiling.

Duck gave a curt nod, but he knew it wasn't going to be bad, it was going to be horrid. He gave one longing look to Edward, but the big blue engine just shook his head.

"You could have sat out the dare, but it's too late now." He said softly. "And remember, big smiles."

Duck whistled sadly, and wait for Diesel to arrive.

The diesel purred into the sheds, looking around, embarrassed. "Good afternoon." He murmured, knowing that it wasn't indeed a good afternoon.

Both engines looked at each other shuddering.

Edward grinned playfully. "Big smiles."

Diesel looked strangled, but he managed his little cocky smile. Duck on the other hand, struggled harder and gave a small, cheesy grin. This made both engines blush harder.

Both slowly rolled over to each other, and Duck let out a scream of steam from his boiler.

Diesel closed his eyes, but left a space to see what was going on. Duck was wide eyed, and shaking, slowly moving closer and closer...

They were millimeters apart, and the engines watched in shock.

Diesel cried out. "I can't do it! I won't!" He shivered.

Duck grinned slightly, triumphantly. If Diesel didn't, he most probably would have. "Hah! This just proves steam engines are more brave and courageous then diesels!"

Edward chuckled. "Alright Diesel, off you go to Sir Topham hat.

The BR Class couldn't take going away again. He could, gave Duck the lightest peck on the lips, and sped away faster then lightning.

Duck would have fainted if engines could, but instead he turned white as a sheet. "I think I need to have a wash down." He groaned, his face turning green.

Meanwhile, Diesel was throwing up all over scrap in the Smelter's yard, much to 'Arry and Bert's confusion and dismay.


End file.
